Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade
Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade is a first-person Castlevania game developed and published by Konami, released exclusively for arcades on October 2, 2009, in Japan. Gameplay Being an arcade shoot 'em up, the gameplay in Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade is similar to a rail-shooter. The game is played from a first-person perspective, where players use a motion controller to inflict damage to enemies with the whip. The characters' movements are scripted and directed by the game. The game includes a multiplayer feature and players can choose to play as two different characters: the Vampire Hunter and the Lady Gunner. A special LED whip motion control with two buttons is used to input commands. The top thumb button is used to activate the whip, prompting players to wave the controller in order to damage enemies. The trigger is used to activate sub-weapons, such as knives or crosses. Using a sub-weapon allows the player to attack distant enemies that the main weapon can't reach. Sub-weapons are refilled by collecting Hearts (up to 25) strewn about each stage in the form of destructible candles and wooden crates. It's possible to switch between any already collected sub-weapons by pressing a special red button. Below the life meter is a special gauge which automatically refills whenever the player isn't performing any attacks. When it reaches "MAX", the player can perform a powerful attack that causes massive damage to enemies. After each level, the game determines how well the player performed and assigns a rank based on different factors. It's also possible for the playable character to level up; points obtained can then be assigned to specific attributes. The game utilizes the e-Amusement Pass, which can be used to save progress during gameplay and unlock a hidden character: the Little Witch. Other features include: *Stage selection for any stage the player has already passed through. *Automatic entry for internet rankings. *Collaboration with Akumajō Dracula: The Medal. Collaborations ''Akumajō Dracula: The Medal If the player uses the e-Amusement Pass to play through ''Akumajō Dracula: The Medal under the right conditions, a new item will be unlocked in Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade. However, using this new item will lower the player's score. ''Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade'' If the player uses the e-Amusement Pass to play through Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade under the right conditions, the player will receive a new music track during Rush Change in Akumajō Dracula: The Medal. Current locations North America *Brookfield, Illinois - Galloping Ghost Arcade *Littleton, Colorado - Round One Arcade Europe *Dos Hermanas, Spain - Arcade Planet Asia Japan *Chiba Prefecture - Round One Stadium Ario Kashiwa (3F) Related products *''Haunted Castle'' — The only other Castlevania game originally developed exclusively as an arcade game. *''Castlevania: The Medal'' — A slot machine with simulated gambling that has interconnected features with this game. Starring Richter Belmont. *''GuitarFreaks & DrumMania V6'' — A guitar and drum rhythm arcade game with tie-ins to this game. *''THE ★ BishiBashi'' — A competitive minigame collection with tie-ins to this game. *Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX — Contains music from this game on Disc 17. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' — Some music from the game, such as the remix to "Black Night", is used as part of the game's soundtrack. External videos *Nico Nico Douga tags (Japanese, requires registration) *Nico Nico Douga video search for this game *Richter8700's play movie (Vampire Hunter) 1/5 *Takasan Richter's walktrough *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sS7wh-aHRIQ Tokimeki Memorial comical ending (Lady Gunner)] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTgkbffr2PE Tokimeki Memorial comical ending (Vampire Hunter)] External links *Official page (Internet Archive - Japanese) *GameFAQs *Kotaku *Silicon Era — Includes gameplay photos. de:Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade es:Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade